warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cancelled robots and weapons (And other features)
Introduction Ever since the game started, there have been many prototype weapons and robots that were tested by Pixonic, some of which never even made it to the Test Server. This page contains information on the known cancelled robots, weapons and other game features. The little information on this page cannot be found on Pixonic's website. Robots Robo Duck Robo Duck was an ultra-heavy bot with an extremely high health along with an extremely slow speed and absolutely no protection, this bot has the ability to sit on beacons along with an a monstrous “QUACK”. it was never released Due to that one overpowered ability and its incredibly high health that would have surely broken the game, it was never released. It is not known whether Pixonic ever intended to release it, as it was an April Fool's prank. Bastion The bastion was a heavy robot that possessed two heavy weapons, it was replaced by the Raijin when it came out. The Bastion's name lives on in Raijin's 'Bastion Mode', indicating that the designs of the Raijin originated with the Prototype 'Bastion' Robot. Bastion's ability was called 'Hold Position' before it was cancelled by Pixonic. It was one of the first robots to come the closest to being released, with Pixonic even releasing a video about it on its upcoming release. Unfortunately, it was replaced by the Raijin before it ever came out. Nevertheless, it is well remembered by many, through Raijin's ability to a particular Halloween update mainly featuring Bastion Ghost robots on all battlefields, which undoubtedly suprised many players. Robespierre The Robespierre was a robot with one light, two medium, and one heavy hardpoint. No one knows for sure, but some people think it was a heavy Golem it looked very much like it. If it was to possess similar if not more health than the Golem, then it was probably never released due to it having too much firepower compared to other robots at the time. Sentry Unfortunately, there is little known information on what the Sentry looked like, just that it had 3 medium weapons and four legs. It appeared in the Roboduck poster along with Bastion, and presumably was planned at around the same time. However, no videos were ever released on it, and it was cancelled soon after. The only source of information on its appearance is the Roboduck poster (see above) which gave its rough outline. The Sentry was probably replaced by the Fujin, posessing similar looks. Like the Bastion and Raijin, the Sentry 'lives on' through the Fujin's ability, called 'Sentry Mode' Weapons Mysterious possible trident prototype ''' In the old wwr website there was a “propose you own weapon competition” And the “revolver missle” won.it is unknown what happened to the model, after some development the trident came in. It is possible that the model was scrapped or a mere coincidence. '''Wave A possible redeemer prototype,with a range of 350 meters. No model of the weapon was ever released. Pulse The pulse had different setups medium, light, and heavy. And players could vote on which Hardpoint could be released on the live server. It was extremely overpowered, as it created a huge explosive dome when fired. Protoype_L1,2,and 3 No known information about the names only the damage and the firing animation,l1 is a brawler, l2 was medium, and l3 is long range. Reasons for it being abandon is not known but is probably obvious (see picture). One arguable reason for its cancelling is that it had too much firepower and it could possibly be related to the Trebuchet. Not much else is known aside from various theories. Gamemodes and Other Features Middle Beacon energy shield This feature places an indestructible shield in every center beacon, although it would have probably been unbalanced as players on the same team could just shelter behind it and prevent anyone from capturing it due to the protection given by the energy shield. Although teams coud still win without capturing centre beacon, this game feature would have decreased the chances of the centre beacon switching and would have given a considerable advantage to the team that captured the centre beacon first. Trivia and other information *Maximilien de Robespierre was a french lawyer and politician who was executed during the French Revolution by the Guillotine *Pixonic often scraps designs which leave many robots and weapons which were never released. This leaves us to believe that there are several other cancelled prototypes that are unheard of so far. *Pixonix sometimes releases robots inspired by other cancelled prototypes, such as the release of the Raijin after the scrapping of the Bastion